


Cool Poses and A Cape Do Not A Superhero Make

by waterpots



Category: PRISTIN (Band), Pledis Girlz (Band)
Genre: F/F, an absurd adventure in things i find funny or worth writing, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterpots/pseuds/waterpots
Summary: Eunwoo wants to be the greatest superhero alive, Siyeon the greatest supervillain. Yebin only uses her powers absurdly, Yewon just wants to have fun, Nayoung spends her whole life sighing, and 2kyung are honestly just in it for a laff m8. pristin fic exchange signups close 9/11!!! http://pristinexchange.dreamwidth.org/718.html





	1. a path to greatness

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY I LOVE U

There are those who are great, and those who spend their entire lives aspiring to be great. Eunwoo would like to believe she exists within the former of those two categories. Sometimes, she isn’t so sure.

A list of things that should not be on fire include but are not limited to: clothing, concrete, grass, the entire city. A list of things that are currently on fire include that whole list. Now, Eunwoo did _not_ put those things on fire (when she finally got around to informing Nayoung of what the hell was going on exactly she made very sure to stress that _for once_ it was not her fault that, well, everything was burning).

Nayoung had, after a very long and slow sigh that informed Eunwoo she was not the first person to call her today (she heard something about dogs in the Third Precinct and had to imagine Nayoung foolishly thought she could pair Jieqiong and Yewon up on a mission), finally given Eunwoo directive to not focus on the fire and burning but, instead, on whoever had caused it.

Eunwoo was more than happy to not deal with the ensuing firefighters and police questions, choosing instead to run off in the direction of the girl she saw who caused the mess. If she could catch the real culprit, maybe the fire (and, if possible, the Great Maple Syrup Disaster of July) would be forgiven.

* * *

“Okay I told you to start some pandemonium, but that might have been a bit ridiculous.” A girl with dyed pink hair glares at her companion, who’s panting with her hands on her knees.

“It was really only supposed to be one blast,” the panting girl huffed out between breaths. “But then the song I was listening to got really good and I just kind of-”

“It’s fine, we got what we needed, anyway,” the pink girl said, indicating to large sack she was holding.

The two were in a parking garage; Eunwoo hiding behind one of the pillars and watching them.

“We should go soon,” the pink haired one said, shaking the sack a little and turning to leave. Eunwoo picked this moment to make herself known, stepping from behind the pillar and clearing her throat loudly.

“The two of you won’t be going anywhere!” She shouted, trying her best to sound authoritative. Both girls stared at her for a moment, before the pink-haired one broke the silence.

“Who?”

“I think-” the other girl said, then paused. “I think maybe she’s one of those superheroes?”

“That’s right!” Eunwoo continued loudly, her hands on her hips. It was a Superwoman pose, one that they learned to seem authoritative.

“Oh, like the knockoff Justice League or whatever?”

“Something like that.”

“We’ll see how much of a knockoff we are after you’re behind bars!”

“Yeah,” the pink-haired girl frowned. “Even if you’re effective you’re still a knockoff. Yebin, can you handle this? She’s gotten annoying.”

“No problem,” Yebin took a step towards Eunwoo. “Sorry about this,” she said with a smile that seemed almost apologetic. The last thing Eunwoo remembered was the girl Yebin shouting something that sounded like “turn down for what” and then she was blown backward, and there was fire, and she had no memories until she woke up in Nayoung’s house, alone.


	2. what the heck is an avenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when ur sweg meney

Yewon was the one with the most “traditional” superhero power. Super strength mixed with the ability to fly. She was a regular Superman, according to Jieqiong. Jieqiong is the only one of them who has actually read a superhero comic, somehow, so she always holds herself as the defacto Knower of Superhero Things (Eunwoo actually just thinks she reads Wikipedia articles on superhero comics, but hey! That’s more than she’s doing).

Jieqiong is the one who sits them all down, the day after Eunwoo’s incident with Yebin and the pink-haired girl, citing that they need superhero names, since they’re finally dealing with supervillains.

“I’m glad you brought that up,” Nayoung said, turning to ignore Jieqiong and instead talk to Eunwoo. “What do you remember about getting hit?”

“Woah.” Jieqiong waved a hand between them, trying to focus them on herself. “We can deal with particulars about our problem later. What are they going to call you when we finally catch these culprits?”

“Im Nayoung?”

“No,” Yewon said. “I’m Nayoung.”

“I wish I could get mad at you for that.”

“Okay, we can deal with that later as well,” Jieqiong said, taking out a small notepad of paper and a pen. “Let’s deal with the important things first.”

“So? We can just call Yewon Supergirl or something.”

“Oh, cause I’m a Super girl? Right?”

“That’s already the name of a superhero.”

“Superheroes in comic books aren’t real, Jieqiong.”

“We still need the originality! We could just call ourselves Avenger names and be done with it, but we need the originality of good, new names!”

“That is fair, the pink-haired girl called us knockoff Avengers or something,” Eunwoo said, nodding.

“Wasn’t it knockoff Justice League?” Nayoung asked. Eunwoo paused a second, pondering, before narrowing her eyes at Nayoung.

“Are you reading my memories again?”

Nayoung shrugged. “This was the first you mentioned a second girl being there, and nothing productive was going to happen, considering you’re just falling into Jieqiong’s mess of an idea, so I just had to check for myself.”

“I think,” Yewon cut in, having been in deep thought for most of the conversation. “That if we’re going to be superheroes, Jieqiong should be called Pinky.”

“Give me one reason I don’t melt your face off.” Jieqiong glared at Yewon.

“I’ll throw you out the window,” Yewon said with a bright smile.

Nayoung let out a long sigh, mentally thinking about how it was a new record, that it was two in the afternoon and she was just giving out her first sigh of the day. Probably because Eunwoo had been unconscious most of the day. Eunwoo wasn’t even the problem right now, but Nayoung could still blame her for it. “Yewon, no throwing people out windows, Jieqiong, no melting people’s faces off.”

Eunwoo picked that great moment to have an incredibly bad back pain (probably caused by her back smashing against the concrete from Yebin’s attack, whatever it was, but more likely because she didn’t want to deal with them anymore), and ushered everyone out of the room, promising Nayoung she’d explain what else she remembered tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every1 says yewon is so nice and yea tru but yewon doesn't give a fock


	3. Who makes a better team than the kids you got bullied with in high school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "why the abandoned warehouse?" kyungwon asks one day in february. "why have you foresaken me siyeon?"

There are people who reside in history because of their greatness, and people who reside in history because of the place of awe they instill. Those people are not generally good, but Siyeon would like to be held within history’s ranks, no matter what cost.

In an old abandoned warehouse in a part of town that is mysteriously physically darker than the rest of the town, three girls find themselves involved in a very important meeting.

“We’re one step closer to completely destroying the town!” Siyeon said, rubbing her hands together.

“If we wanted to do that wouldn’t we just send Yebin around while listening to Macklemore?”

“We can’t just physically destroy them; we have to do it in other ways first. We start by instilling fear into their every action, then we completely destroy them.”

“Why can’t we just like, I dunno, rob a bank or something?”

Siyeon prided herself on many things. Her own abilities, her goals and dreams, her vision for the future. She usually also prided herself on the team of people she had become acquainted with in order to achieve that dream, but she was also frequently reminded that they didn’t exactly share her vision.

“So,” a fourth voice cut in, walking in the large entranceway that was meant for trucks when this place had been fully operational. “They said they were out of pepperoni so they couldn’t make us the pizza, but they did give us three extra orders of mozzarella sticks to make up for it, so I think that’s worth it.”

“Kyungwon! We’re in a meeting!” Kyungwon shrugged, walking up to them and placing the bag onto the table the three had been huddled around.

“Is she not hungry?” Kyungwon asked Minkyung, standing next to her.

“She’s really into it today, not sure why.”

“It’s because we met some superhero or something,” Yebin said, immediately lunging for the bag and grabbing one of the boxes from inside. “She seemed intent on stopping us and now Siyeon’s all paranoid. Pretty sure it’s all for nothing.”

“She’ll be easy to destroy. It’s the people she might be working with who will be our problem.”

“Good,” Minkyung said, deadpan. “Be cryptic towards your team. There’s no way that could go wrong.”

Kyungwon should probably be concerned about the dark look overtaking Siyeon’s face, or the way none of the rest of them have tried to talk Siyeon out of this grand plan to be supervillains (the responsibility fell on her and Minkyung, considering they were the oldest. And technically Yebin too, but Kyungwon didn’t expect Yebin to be able to adequately convince Siyeon of anything). They did nothing, however, except require pizza at every secret meeting and complain about the use of a drafty warehouse as a secret base.

Speaking of which, Kyungwon left her coat at the pizza place, and Siyeon seemed to have figured it out. And Siyeon is giving Kyungwon disapproving looks about returning to the pizza place for her coat. Kyungwon is now considering whether or not she can’t outrun Siyeon. She’ll know for sure in the next two to five minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> click clock


	4. why bother pulling the fire alarm when you can just do this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flashback scene. it lit

Eunwoo knows why the fire alarm went off. But she won't say anything. 

This was back when she was in high school, and from what the fire department was saying one of the wires somehow got melted and it triggered the whole system. Fickle electricity was fickle. 

Except it wasn't. Eunwoo sidled up to the girl while they were outside, after roll had been called and everyone was off talking to friends now. The girl was jittery, clearly guilty, but of a crime it would be impossible to prove. 

"I saw that," Eunwoo said quietly, making the girl jump. "Red lasers. Straight from your eyes." She made a noise like something from an 80s sci-fi movie, using her two index fingers as pretend lasers being shot into the ground.

The girl glared at her. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I think you do," eunwoo said, slinging an arm over her should and grinning slyly. "I was the eyewitness,  _ and _ , I know you have motive."

"I would have no motive to do something impossible."

"But see, I know you, Ms. Jieqiong. We have language together." She stiffened. "And we had a  _ big _ oral presentation due today."

"And?"

"And my name is Jung Eunwoo, I was scheduled to go right before you, and thanks to this diversion Elkie's going to have to start her whole presentation over and neither of us will have to go until next week. So I'm not going to expose you, I just wanted you to know that I know and am incredibly grateful."

What is it of intentionally breaking the fire alarm so that the whole school goes in a fire drill to get out of a project that brings people together? Nobody can say for certain. Maybe it was Eunwoo knowing Jieqiong’s power, or the fact that they both kind of hated their language class and just found a way to initiate conversation, but they were instantaneously inseparable.

Nayoung was happy about Eunwoo’s new friend (she complained often about how Eunwoo needed more friends her age, considering Nayoung was in college now), until she accidentally read Eunwoo’s memories again and the gave a large, spanning lecture on the importance of using their powers for good. This was before Nayoung could control her power, or at least before Nayoung admitted she could control her power (Eunwoo still thinks Nayoung’s had control since she was fourteen, but Nayoung denies it. Eunwoo sees the glint in Nayoung’s eyes. Eunwoo is no fool).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> swegeggregg i love . yuha. yooooohawww


	5. ah yis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YEA UR ALL MORALLY OBLIGATED TO READ THE SHITTY PLOT CHAPTER I WROTE DURING ORCHESTRA FUCK YOU I HAVE GONG HITS AND STAR WARS IN MY B R A I N S

Minkyung was a good kid. A nice, normal kid. She just wanted to go to college, get a job, and maybe date a cute girl (she won't say who, but she knows and she's working on it so stop asking).

She did not ask to be born with the ability to freeze things.

She was a regular Elsa-from-Frozen, according to Yebin (she hadn't seen Frozen but she got the gist and the two didn't speak for a nice couple of hours thanks to that. If Kyungwon said it then it would have been weeks, but Kyungwon has half a brain...somewhere).

She forced Kyungwon into the whole college thing. Kyungwon didn't complain too much, except when finals and actual assignments were involved, which was frequently.

They spent most of their time in the dining hall, because where else are two college students who spend their free time masquerading as super-villains going to hang out?

Kyungwon eats plates and plates of food, which Minkyung would judge her for if she weren't close behind.

"Who's that," Kyungwon asks, mouth still full of food. Minkyung follows her gaze to a girl sitting with a few friends, all of them eating lunch.

"It's a campus of 30,000, you think I know everyone?"

"I was hoping."

Minkyung hummed, returning to her food. She thought Kyungwon had done the same, until she heard the screeching of Kyungwon’s chair, and heard her say something about going to introduce herself to the girl.

Minkyung didn't know what they were getting into.


	6. Truthfully we should all be glad superheroes aren't real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok honestly idk what power to give half of them so I've been selectively avoiding it also whom r Kyla and sungyeon it's ok they will exist I'm just lazy rn

Every once in a little while Kyungwon's moral code would get the better of her. She'd come into the next meeting announcing that she was going on "super villain rehab" and that any such person who wished to follow her footsteps was more that welcome to. Sometimes when there were tests coming up or Siyeon was particularly annoying, Minkyung would join her.

"Super-villain rehab" was just Kyungwon locking herself in her room and playing videogames. When Minkyung went with her she would eat good food, when Minkyung didn't she would usually forget to eat.

Kyungwon was like that.

It would break after a week or two, when Kyungwon beat her game and got bored or when she decided Minkyung was _too_ terrible at videogames and the two would return to Siyeon's meetings, because Yebin and Siyeon actually knew their way around a GameCube controller.

There was something in Kyungwon's eye this time that made Minkyung question it, when Kyungwon announced she was quitting being a super-villain.

Siyeon gave a weary look in Minkyung's direction. "It's midterms right? I'll see you both in two weeks."

"This isn't like that," Kyungwon announced, standing. "I'm pursuing a nobler pursuit."

"What?" Siyeon asked with a sigh.

"Well, since you're so curious, I'll tell you. I met a girl, and I'm rather fond of her, and she's kinda gonna kick your ass."

Minkyung cut in. "Was this about the dining hall the other day?"

"Of course it was, and it was brilliant, and she's brilliant, and we listened to shitty meme music from middle school and laughed at it and I've never been more in love."

"Wait so-"

"And she's a superhero and she's going to kick your ass!" Kyungwon said with an emphatic finish. She, in an attempt at dramatic effect, began storming out of the warehouse. Except it's a warehouse, and fucking huge, so they just kind of had to watch as she began the minute long trek across the damn thing.

"What about-" Yebin tried to call across to Kyungwon.

"And she's damn good at Mario Kart!" Kyungwon shouted back, before making her way out. Truth be told, if Yewon was there she would have echoed "damn straight" after Kyungwon. You'll try and fight me on this but I'm right and you're wrong so shut up.

Because she wasn't there, so you and your friend and Nayoung and everyone didn't have to know for certain she would say that. But I know, and Yewon knows, and I thought you should probably know too. Always helpful to know.

So Kyungwon, poor, sweet Kang Kyungwon, was going to be a superhero. Poor Kyungwon. Poor everyone.


	7. her eyes said trouble, and her perfume said "i just got dressed five minutes ago"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who wrote that shitty first line whta the fuck

People in this world, they only care about one thing. Themselves.

She walked along the city streets. They were quieter, now that it was later and the good folks who hustle and bustle along to their jobs had gone home to their families. To their safety. She didn’t care about the illusion of safety that four walls and a roof provided. She knew that no matter where she was, darkness and trouble would follow.

This city had called out to her, with its vice and sin. She had been hopeful back then, thinking she could cause a change in the world. But all she was met with was the opposition of a people who loved the filth they lived in. She could do nothing but accept its disgusting reality. Let it twist and shape her.

The bell dinged as she entered the front of the building. She had been a private investigator, but there were certain higher callings that needed to be fulfilled.

She paused outside of the door. She wasn’t sure she was ready to face what was inside. But above all else, she cared about the few good people in this world. In this city. So she braced herself, and pushed open the door.

“Where the hell were you?” Behind a mahogany desk, her new boss was glaring at her. “They lit half the fucking city on fire.” Hell yeah they did.

“Sorry. I was lost in my thoughts.”

“Well, Kyla, we don’t all have time to daydream. Some of us have jobs and real world problems. Also some of us have to deal with the fact that half the city is highkey charcoal right now.” Kyla stayed silent. “It’s you and me. You and me have to deal with that. I really wish we didn’t. This isn’t why I ran to become mayor.”

If Kyla weren’t sixteen right now, she’d really like to light up a cigarette. Instead, she just kind of wants to go to bed. Who the hell can light half the city on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MONTH LONG HIATUS FROM FICWRITING MY FUCKING ASS


	8. specifically designed to Pristin Fic Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is this a perfectly valid chapter???? y es!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there's a pristin fic exchange pls join up if you're interested and if u r confused as to what a fic exhcnage works or how it is u can always ask a question http://pristinexchange.dreamwidth.org/718.html it'll be fun just do it all ur friends are doing it (we have 9 ppl already so u don't have to worry abt it not happening and stuff idk man)

Nayoung wasn’t super happy meeting up with the mayor of the town. She’d been offered an internship as an advisor to the mayor, because she’s like smart and all the other reasons I can think to have Nayoung randomly meet up with the mayor. The mayor was nice, certainly. Weird she was younger than Nayoung, but Nayoung took it in stride.

The only issue was that the mayor had some particular opinions that Nayoung didn’t really want any of her friends to be hearing. And also that Eunwoo, because she was terrified of the girl who had blasted her unconscious, decided that nobody was allowed to travel alone, and had attached herself to Nayoung’s hip.

Kids these days.

And on the way home Eunwoo had some opinions on, well, the mayor’s opinions.

“Just who the hell does she think she is, saying these super powered folks (whoever they are because she doesn't know) are destroying the city? We’re trying to save the city, not destroy it.”

“Yes, but the actual outcomes of what we do.”

“It’s those dumb supervillains.”

“Do we even know they’re supervillains?”

“I don’t know. I really don’t feel like going back and rereading because I’m actually supposed to be doing homework. I’m just playing it by year here, man.”

“What?”

“I said they have to be! There’s no other reason they would do that to us! Also, the girl who knocked me unconscious definitely lit half the city on fire.”

“You can’t prove that.”

“Who else would it be?”

Nayoung paused for a moment, physically stopping in place to think about it. “Could have been any of the three of you.”

“Well, it wasn’t.”

“Just cut her some slack,” Nayoung said, resuming walking again. “She’s got a rough city to deal with, especially because she’s so young. Adversaries are always waiting for her to mess up.”

“Well, she’s no ice clown.”

“Wow. Original.”

“Thanks. Also, unrelated, fuck chemistry.” Is this me the author saying fuck chemistry? Or Eunwoo. It’s both I have no evidence but Eunwoo seems pretty With It so I think she would be in agreement.


	9. this chapter is bad and poorly written because my brain is a gelatinous blob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o2vm y roommate is dancing like crazy

Kyla spit the toothpick out of her mouth, slowly standing up properly and straightening out her jacket before entering the school. There was a program pairing college students with high schoolers who needed help on homework, and Kyla had infiltrated, determined that the superpowered folks wreaking havoc on the town could be found in the college (that, and she was struggling through trigonometry. This is just an added perk, though. Definitely not the most of it).

Kyla slid across into a seat in the library across from a friend of hers, and next to a girl she didn’t know.

“Our student’s name is Kim Minkyung,” the friend said, and the girl next to Kyla scoffed.

“Figures. She’s going to have a field day with this,” she grumbled.

“We haven’t met yet, I’m Eunbin, a junior,” Kyla’s friend said to the third girl.

“Name’s Siyeon. Senior. You should take care to remember it,” the girl said. She was leaned back in her chair, arms folded across her chest and her posture held a confidence that excelled the normal behaviors of a high school senior who is most certainly suffering the worst of college applications and senioritis.

Kyla made a mental note to keep a close eye on this girl. She also made an actual note in her phone, because she can’t always trust herself to remember name spellings.

She also made two notes on Kim Minkyung, one since the familiarity the girl displayed towards Siyeon made little sense to Kyla, and the second because trig was starting to make just the faintest bit of sense and she wanted to thank the girl, even if she was one of the people who set half the city on fire (and a quick Facebook search proved to Kyla that she probably was. This city of vice isn’t so great at covering its tracks).

**Author's Note:**

> DRUMMER BOY GOOD SONG BOOM POW BOOM POW LOVE SORRY APINK IS PRETTY GREATPINK HAHA


End file.
